


Sweet Forest

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public masturbation, Staff (weapon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Lissa is bored and has her staff handy for some fun.





	Sweet Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Short, not-all-that-explicit smut inspired by a drawing I saw of Lissa doing this. Figured I'd start out by posting my newest work and get to my backlog later. I'm not that great at thinking of titles.

The forest ground crunching beneath her feet as she walked and then paused, at a spot where sunlight streamed through a gap in the leaves, Lissa stretched her arms. It was a rare moment of peace and quiet on a mild late summer day, with no battles to fight or, even worse, royal duties to perform, but despite it all she found herself feeling a bit restless. Which was all the more reason to take a nice walk in the woods, before the weather started to turn to autumn and then winter.

She glanced up at the blue sky above and took a deep breath. "Better enjoy weather this good while it lasts, huh?".

Stepping into the shade of a tree, she leaned her staff up against it and sat down, taking the sandwich Frederick had meticulously prepared and wrapped for her out of her pocket. She untied the string, unfolded the paper wrapping, and closed her eyes, saying a quick blessing before digging in to her lunch.

Finished, she stuffed the balled-up paper and string back into her pocket as she stood up, retrieved her staff, and glanced around. She hadn't planned for this, but while she was alone and restless, she figured she might as well...

She hitched up her skirt, holding her staff with both hands and straddling it, pressing it up against herself. She squeezed her legs around it and started to move it up and down, rocking her hips a little as the shaft rubbed against her pussy through her leggings and panties. Beginning to get in to the groove of it, she felt a little bit of wetness seep in to her underwear, and started to get the urge to let her voice out as she pleasured herself with her weapon.

"Haaah...!". She gasped and started to moan, letting herself make as much noise as she wanted. The forest being part of the royal estate, after all, few were allowed in and fewer still visited. The possibility of getting caught crossed her mind, but seemed unlikely and the thought of it excited her a bit even if she knew, if it really happened, how mortified she would be.

She kept the rhythm going, grinding her hips on the staff and moaning as it rocked against her clit and pussy, increasing the tempo just a bit as she brought herself closer to her limit. "Mmm... Haah... Yes, yes...!". She closed her eyes and gripped it harder, slowing down a little bit to keep the pleasure going longer, then a little faster again, stopping just before she climaxed. One more time she speed up, letting out one more gasp and panting as she came, her legs a bit unsteady as she felt it wash over her.

Lissa opened her eyes, still panting and holding her staff between her legs. She held it upright and stepped back over to the tree she'd sat by to eat her lunch, leaning it up against it and sitting down again before letting out a yawn. She looked up at the sky through the leaves and smiled, rummaging around in her pocket for one of the sweets she'd hidden.


End file.
